Transform Holdco LLC
Transform Holdco LLC (referred to as "New Sears") is an American privately held company formed on February 11, 2019, to acquire Sears Holdings Corporation assets. The new company is owned by Edward Lampert's ESL Investments hedge fund of Greenwich, CT. Following the Chapter 11 bankruptcy filing of Sears Holdings on October 15, 2018, Transform Holdco LLC purchased substantially all of the assets owned by Sears Holdings for $5.2 billion. Subsidaries Kmart division * Kmart – a chain of discount stores that are usually free-standing or located in strip malls. They carry most standard department store stock as well as a limited selection of grocery items. * KGRO – a brand of Kmart that is used exclusively in each store's Garden Shop. While in the past it covered such things as KGRO garden and power equipment, today it still stands as Kmart's brand of fertilizers and plant seeds. * Big Kmart – a sub-chain of Kmart that uses a hypermarket model, carrying an expanded inventory. Big Kmart stores range from 84,000 to 120,000 sq ft (7,800 to 11,100 m2). Since the merger with Sears, many stores have been rebranded simply to Kmart. * K-Fresh – a new format that was implemented in several Super Kmart Center locations, which extended the grocery section into a store-within-a-store model. * mygofer – a hybrid-online retail concept launched in spring of 2009, where products are ordered ahead of time and then are either shipped to the customer or held at a local Kmart for the customer to pick up. Sears division * Sears – a chain of department stores that are usually located in shopping malls, with a few freestanding locations. These stores carry traditional, middle-class priced department store items as well as an expanded appliance and tools section. * Sears Grand – a sub-chain of hypermarkets typically located away from shopping malls. Many Sears Grand locations are retrofit remodels of existing Kmart or Sears stores with a few freestanding locations. They carry an expanded inventory, and can range from 165,000 to 210,000 square feet (15,300 to 19,500 m2). * Sears Home Services – a division of Sears that specializes in appliance repair, lawn and garden services, HVAC service, as well as most in home services. Sears Home Services can also do repair on small appliances in-store. * Sears PartsDirect – a chain of lawn-and-garden equipment and appliances parts stores. Some stores, branded as Sears Parts and Repair Centers, feature a carry-in point for customers to bring merchandise in that needs to be repaired either in- or out-of- warranty. * Sears Vacations – an online travel and booking agency owned in partnership with International Cruise & Excursions, Inc. * Sears Travel - an online travel agency that provides online and telephone-based booking services for Sears customers through the SearsVacations.com website. * Sears Home & Life - a chain of stores that sell "hardline" goods such as appliances, tools, mattresses and lawn and garden equipment. these stores are free standing and are between 10,000 to 15,000 square feet in size. * Sears Optical - is a licensed brand owned and operated by Luxottica. They provide Comprehensive Vision Exam, Pediatric Vision Exam, Contact Lenses (including astigmatism and bifocal contact lenses), Diagnostic and Medical Treatment of Eye Diseases, Urgent Care, Cataract and Glaucoma Surgery Consultation/referrals, Low Vision Treatment, Advanced Testing Instruments, Eyeglass Dispensary. * Sears Flowers - an online store that sells Flowers, Plants and gifts for same day delivery that is franchised to Teleflora. * Sears Driving School - it teaches a state-approved curriculum in Classroom, in-car driving and observation for teens and adults. * Sears Warehouse '''- a chain of warehouse stores owned by Sears Warehouse Joint LLC, a holding company owned by The Warehouse Partners and Transform Holdco LLC. Other subsidiaries * '''DieHard Auto Center – launched in 2017, these full-service auto care centers are similar to Sears Auto Centers although they are not attached to Sears stores. Specialize in DieHard-branded auto products. * Shop Your Way – a customer loyalty program shared between all subsidiaries. * A&E Factory Service – a joint venture held by Whirlpool and Transform Holdco LLC that performs mobile appliance repairs. * Wally Labs – a subsidiary created when Sears Holdings purchased the rights to WallyHome sensor technology from SNUPI Technologies in 2015. * Monark Premium Appliances – a nationwide distributor of home appliances. * Scott Appliance Store - a joint venture between Transform Holdco LLC and the Scott family of TownPoint, North Carolina, that operates Scott Appliance Stores in a few areas. This subsidiary company will be absorb into Sears Home & Life in July 2019. Lawsuit In March 2019, Sears Holdings sued Transform Holdco LLC for $57.5 million it says it is owed from the sale. Sears Holdings also says Transform owes it $41.3 million for credit card and cash transactions that occurred before the sale closed, as well as $16.2 million for a portion of February rent. A hearing on the matter was anticipated to take place on March 21, 2019, according to the court documents. Category:Real companies in the United States Category:Articles of Real stuff with fake information on it